Dragons and Hunters
by Purple Spoon of Doom
Summary: this is rewrite of my original story "Dragons and Hunters", which I deleted. Hopefully this one wil be better written. When John drags Sam and Dean to Bobby's to investigate a new supernatural species Bobby found, why does Sam rush to the creatures defense, what does the YED have to do with any of this, and what part do dragons play? If I owned, I wouldn't be on FanFiction would I?
1. Chapter 1

Sam was about ready to rip John's head from his shoulders. Let's go to Bobby's house, he said. He found a new creature, he said. We need your research skills, he said. Well, Sam said fuck you, John Winchester. Jordan was looking at Sam with total confusion written on his face.

"What the hell is this?" Sam generally tried to refrain from swearing at all, least of all in the presence of Pastor Jim. They, they being John, Dean, Caleb Reeves, Joshua Arins (one of Bobby's buddies), Bobby (duh), and Pastor Jim, turned to look at him.

"What do you mean? They're" Sam held up a hand, eyes closed, silencing Joshua.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?" Sam's voice held all the calm before a storm, or more accurately, a typhoon.

"Sam," John barked, "they are an unknown species. We have to-"

"Have to what? They are-"

"What are they Sam? All I see are two supernatural creature that we know nothing about, we don't even know what they are capable of!" All of them, Sam and John excluded, cringed. Winchester-War-Everybody-Lost-Count was about to start.

"It isn't what they are capable of that you should be worrying about."

"What should I be worrying about, then?"

"What _I_ am capable of."

"Are you standing on their side? Over your family's? Over humanity's side?"

"Yes, I am standing on my family's."

"Doesn't look like it from here."

"I said my family's, John. Not yours."

"What are you talking about boy?"

"Meet your son-in-law, Jordan," Sam gestured to the blonde man tied to a chair in the center of Bobby's panic room, "and your grandson, Jesse." He gestured at the small boy sitting, bound, on the cot off to the side.

"Sam, what is going on here?" Caleb jumped in, asking what Sam was fairly certain all of them were wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:** _"Sam, what is going on here?"_

"I think we all need to sit down and have a talk." Bobby mediated. Sam remained that scary pre-typhoon calm while walking over to the blond tied to the chair. He sat cross-legged on the floor net to Jordan.

"Sam," John growled.

"What, I can't sit next to my wife?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Wife?" Jordan looked extremely offended by Johns tone. Sam just ignored John.

"I would have expected this out of John, Joshua, and Gordon, not you Bobby, or you, Caleb." Sam eyed each man, Gordon excluded as he was not there, as he said their name.

"Boy, don't you go thinkin' I had anything to do with this." Bobby warned Sam.

"Well, we are in your basement."

"I know. Joshua and Caleb just called and asked if they could use my basement to hold a creature. I was out on a hunt in Montana, Idjit." Bobby smiled a bit, letting Sam know that he was on Sam's side no matter what he ended up telling them.

"Alright," Sam conceded, accepting Bobby's answer. "Doesn't change the facts."

"And what are the facts?"

"Married him," Sam pointed to Jordan with his thumb, "the kid, Jesse, is mine."

"Really? You are aware that they are-" John started.

"Yeah, I know what they are. I'm one too. So was Mom."

"What!" Dean burst out.

"Yeah, Dean, Mommy dearest could turn into a dragon!"

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it."

"Time out." Caleb interrupted the brothers. "Rewind a bit. Dragons?" At this point Sam was seriously reconsidering his opinions on how smart these Hunters were.

"Yeah dragons."

"I think we should discuss this upstairs," Pastor Jim cut in.

"Yeah, but first I'm getting the first aid kit." Sam was not going to take no for an answer.

* * *

Okay, this is so short and I am so sorry about that, but I have had this document sitting on my computer forever, and I need to post it. I will try to update again tomorrow or the day after. Fingers crossed.


End file.
